the start of a beautiful relationship
by Obsessed-with-Coldplay
Summary: Liam and Elektra are now a couple, but everything isn't going smooth. Liam discovers a parent and is now expecting a niece or nephew, and Elektra's cash-obsessed older brother turns up. (Elektra's family as seen on tv dosent exist in this story and has a different one) Old summary sucked so I'm hoping this one would get more popular. Sequel to Stuck, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**ELEKTRA'S P.O.V**

I was applying my daily make-up when Liam came through the door. "Hiya, babe."

"Liam, how many times did I tell you not to call me that?"

"Hmmm, I dunno, about a hundred times?" He said, lying down on my bed, his hands under his head. My phone gave a text message alert; Liam picked it up and read it, frowning.

"It's from Charlotte-sorry Charlie.", Ever since Liam had found out that my ex, Charlie was gay, he never stopped making fun of him. When he eventually did stop, he used to "accidently" make fun of him. "What does it say?" I asked.

"Can you call me soon? we need 2 talk about summat really important."

"I'll talk to him later."

"That's my girl. Anyway, me and Jack are going bowling tonight, wanna come?"

"Yeah, alright then."

"I'll convince Mike to bring the other kids too."

A FEW HOURS LATER (LIAM'S P.O.V)

We went bowling. Harry, Jeff, Mike, Johnny, Tyler, Rick and Sapphire were in one team. Gina, Carmen, Johnny, tee, and Lily were in another team. My team were me, Jack, Tracy, Elektra and Seth, but not for long. A short woman with wavy blonde hair came up to us. "Hi, can I join your team, mine's really full." Jack stared at her, even though she was way out of his league. "Yeah course. What's your name?"

"Cynthia. I'm a journalist." She said, sitting down on the couch. The thing with my big brother, is that he believes in love at first sight, so there was no surprise that he was trying to impress her. When it was his turn at bowling, Elektra of all people started getting chatty with her."My sister, she has this shop called the Rare Shoe Stop, you heard of it? It's got all types of shoes like Doc Martin's-

"She's got Doc Martin's? Wow, I can't find them anywhere. Where's the shop?" Elektra asked. "Elektra!", I hissed. "What?"

"It's your turn." Elektra stood up and went to the bowling alley. "Don't you like her?" , she asked, rolling the ball. Only a couple of pins were knocked down. "No, I don't like her. Especially the way she laughs, she sounds like a parrot when she does that."

"Well it looks like you're gonna have to get used to it."

"What? Why?"

I turned around. There were Jack and Cynthia, kissing wildly. Everyone else were cheering.

"D'you know what this means?" I asked Elektra.

"You're brother's straight?"

"It means that they're an item now. And sooner or later he's gonna propose and she's gonna say yes and move in and I'm gonna live with a human parrot."

"Aww, don't worry, he's gonna kick you out sooner or later and probably have kids with her and forget that he ever had a kid brother."

"You're not helping. He's the only family I've got."

"So? I've got a bro... Nothing. Look, that kiss might not have even meant anything. It might have been a one off."

"Yeah, but we don't know that do we?"

**In this story, Elektra doesn't have posh parents or a sister called mellisa. Please, please review, some constructive criticism would be good. Sorry its so short by the way, i wanted to see what you guys thought of it first.**

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update, I kept writing down the chapter and deleting it again because I didn't like it. But here's chapter two, it's set two weeks after chapter one.**

**Liam's P.O.V**

I kicked the ball as hard as I could whilst Frank kept dodging it, unsurprisingly. "It's Cynthia again, isn't it?" he said.

"Genius!...Sorry, It's just that she's driving me round the bend so much that she's made me have a go at my best mate for nothing."

"Hmm. How come Jack's always at work?"

"That's not why I'm here. Jack's at home, with a certain lady friend, doing certain things other than kissing. They didn't even notice I was there!"

"Liam d'you realise that's illegal?"

"How's a woman teaching their boyfriend to knit illegal?" Frank burst out laughing and it wasn't long before I was too when I realised what he meant. I looked up, and saw Elektra talking on her phone out of her bedroom window. She hung up, stared at the phone and buried her head in her hands. After lunch, I walked upstairs to her room. "You ok?", I asked

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be? I mean it's not like my violent brother is coming back for me. That...wasn't supposed to be said out loud."

"You've got a brother? And you didn't tell me? I'm your boyfriend!"

"I wanted to forget I had one in the first place!"

"What? Why? He's you're brother! What's he ever done to make you hate him so much?"

"How's about nearly _stabbing _me?"

"What? Tell me the whole story." Elektra sighed heavily before speaking again.

"Couple of months before I came here I was in this gang. I never told my brother because, because it was like Tee and Johnny for me and him, he was just so annoyingly over-protective and if he found out he'd probably kill me. Anyway what I didn't know was that he was in another gang, our gang's enemy. That gang knew our territory and sent my brother to stab one of our gang. I never even noticed someone was coming until someone said to look out. I turned around and saw it was him, with a knife in his hand."

"Didn't he see it was you?"

"My back was turned, I was wearing a hoodie and my hair was in a bun."

"So, what? He's in prison?"

"Out of prison now. That's what Charlie wanted to talk about."

"If he wants to see you again he's obviously sorry."

"Don't you get it? He nearly stabbed me!"

"He never knew it was you."

"So what! He's gonna turn up for my fifteenth next week. I know he is." Elektra's birthday. How could I forget.

**What happens with Elektra's brother. Does liam start to like Cynthia? And what chaos turns up at elektra's birthday? I really don't know so please please please give me some ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**MATT'S (Elektra's brother) P.O.V**

I stared at the house. Wow, last care home I remember it was more duller than prison. This one looked like a cottage out of the 1950s. At least Elektra was taken good care of. I walked towards the door, took a deep breath and knocked, quietly, in case no one could hear it and I'd have a chance of running away. What? What was I thinking? I'm Matt Fabray. Why on earth should I be scared? It didn't matter anyway because someone had already opened the door. It was a middle aged man who looked like a kind and friendly person. He didn't look so kind and friendly after I looked up. "You're Matt? Elektra's brother?", he asked in an Irish accent.

"No, I'm Matilda, Elektra's sister." I said, sarcastically. I pushed past him and went straight upstairs. The irish man kept telling me to wait and talk with him in his office but that wasn't what I came for. The landing, I looked around to figure out which door was Elektra's-not that it was particularly difficult. I opened the door to see her on the bed kissing a boy. She had a different hair colour, brown instead of bright red and the blue streaks, well that's been there since she was thirteen. I cleared my throat loudly, she turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?", she said in a quiet voice. The boy looked confused.

"And you are?", he said. He had a cockney accent and he looked a lot like Elektra's ex what's-his-name. God he was gonna get beaten up badly...

"I'm her brother and unless you wanna end up in A and E I suggest you get lost.", I said coming near him. What the hell was Elektra thinking? A fourteen year old fooling around with some stupid seventeen year old! Ok, Ok, in three days time she was gonna turn fifteen and the boy probably wasn't seventeen but I couldn't help it.

"Get. Out. Now." Elektra said, in a more firmer tone. I just realised that threatening the boy probably didn't help me get on Elektra's good books again. But the thing I didn't understand most was why was she angry with me in the first place. Was it because I nearly stabbed one of her gang? I had to know so I asked her.

"Why am I angry with you? You've been banged up for six monthes for nearly stabbing someone! Don't you have an inkling?", she said, in an _I can't believe it _tone.

"So what I nearly stabbed a girl, you weren't a goody two shoes either."

"That girl was _me_!"

I suddenly went quiet. I could feel the chunks rising up in my throat. _Oh my god, I nearly killed my own sister just for a load of cash._ Just then the irish man came up, a bunch of kids behind him."Ok, now Matt we really need to talk in my office."

"No need." I said quietly, pushing past all the kids and seeing myself out.

**Wow, it feels really cool writing. in the pov of a new character. Anyway, PLEASE review! They mean a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Liam's P.O.V**

Only immediate family was allowed to see Jack, but since he never had much family the doctors let Cynthia in too. She was crying, of course, and I felt like it too but for some reason I couldn't. Jack looked so weird in a coma, like he had all the life and colour sucked out of him and replaced with tubes and bruises. Just then a nurse came to check up on him, she saw the guilty look on my face. "Aw, sweetie, there's no reason to look guilty, what you need to remember is that it's not your fault. Ok?", she said, patting me on the back. What she doesn't know however is that it is my fault.

_Flashback:_

"_Liam, you're gonna be an uncle!", Jack said. My face straightened up, no words came out of my mouth. "Woah, you look as shocked as I did when I found out! Anyway, cos' of the baby we are gonna get married and Cynthia's gonna move in. I would've moved into her place but obviously someone needs to look after you and there's no room for four people in her flat."_

"_Then don't let me stand in your way, go on, move in with get married, have more babies, forget about me. I'll just go back to elmtree.", those were the words I wanted to say. What I really said was:_

"_Wow! I still can't believe it. I mean, Uncle Liam! Look at that. Don't expect me to change any nappies though." _

_I had to break them up somehow. Jack and Cynthia were busy choosing baby stuff over the internet so I got bored and went to elmtree. Inside, Elektra's brother was sitting on the couch, talking to Tracy. She went into the kitchen and that's when he turned to me. "Where's Elektra?", He asked me._

"_How would I know? Your her brother."_

"_Your her boy... Your her boyfriend. Look at you, she got herself an exact lookalike of her ex."_

"_Believe me, it's not how we got together."_

"_Then how did you?"_

"_Got stuck in a lift." Matt laughed._

"_Got stuck in a lift? Like in one of those romantic films! Let me guess, you two were enemies then suddenly when you got stuck you saw eachother in a lovey-dovey way! You never did anything more than kissing did you?" God, he can wind up someone alright. And how did he know we used to be enemies? Tracy came back in with a cup of coffee and handed it to Matt. I went upstairs, looking for frank, he wasn't there. Oh, I forgot, he was out with his soon-to-be foster parents. Why did everyone close to me start to drift away? I went to elektra's room. "You do know your brother's downstairs don't you?", I said._

"_So, he just needs a chat with tracy about summat'. He's gonna go in a minute."_

"_Ok, then what was he like, you know before the stabbing thing?"_

"_When I got together with Charlie, he tried every trick in the book to break us up"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Hacking into charlie's phone and writing girl's names on his contact list." Bingo!_

_The next day:_

_I picked up Cynthia's phone. I turned it on and realised I didn't know the password. Lets see, K*i*t*t*e*n*s. Nope. P*u*p*p*i*e*s. Nope. J*a*c*k. Yes! I wrote a whole load of guy's names onher contact list. I borrowed Elektra's phone and put her number on. I named the contact Karl. Then I went into settings and pressed _NO PASSWORD_ so her phone wouldn't have a password. Half an hour later jack_ _came home from work. I went up in my room sent a text to Cynthia with Elektra's phone. I typed:" Hey sexy babe, u stil on 4 2night?" As I intended, Jack read the text and probably looked at her contact list. When Cynthia came out of the shower they had a huge argument and jack stormed out to have a drink. Fifteen minutes later on of his mates came to the flat to tell us he got hit by a car. Oh God, he probably was so distracted with the text thing that he didn't look where he was going._

_End of flashback_

**Theres a magic little button underneath if you wanna review you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Liam's p.o.v

I go into the coma ward. Jack isn't there, the bed is empty, a white sheet neatly tucked in. I clap my hands over my mouth. Oh god, he's dead. A nurse recognises me from the other day, she comes to reassure me. "Hon, there's nothing to worry about, we just moved him to another bed, you know, the electrics aren't working there." I sighed of relief. The nurse shows me to his new bed."Is his condition better?" I ask.

"Well," the nurse says, "He is in a very stable condition, but patients like these we're looking at waking up in a couple of weeks. I mean one patient woke up in five days." She babbles on.

"Is he getting better?" I ask a little louder.

"Not at the moment, no. But did you know, patients in comas can hear what you're saying. It'd be good for them to hear someone talking to them, rather than all them machines beeping and all that. Why don't I leave you to it?" The nurse leaves. I sit down in an orange plastic chair beside Jack. I gently pick up one bruised hand. It twitches, I gasp(though I rarely do that), waiting for him to open his eyes. He doesn't."Jack, I know you can hear me," I whisper into his ear, feeling quite weird."Jack, there's something I need to tell you." I take a deep breath. "It was me who sent that text to Cynthia, I was only trying to break you two up. I swear, she is NOT going out with a bunch of other guys. It's all my fault you're in this mess!" I say quickly, forgetting to whisper. A different nurse walks pass, stares at us and walks off. "Nutter." She mutters quietly, not quiet enough for me to hear.

**Elektra's P.O.V**

I walk out of the door, Mike and Gina say happy birthday to me. Tracy tells me to be home by eight. Yeah right! I see Liam walking towards the house. Bet he's forgotten. But then again, his brother is in a coma.

"Where ya going?" He asks.

"Funfair. Oh Frank's not gonna be inside. He's gone to the the funfair with his foster family or something." I say.

"I'll come with you then." He slips his arm through mine.

**The funfair (Still Elektra's P.O.V)**

I walk in through the entrance. A police officer gives me and Liam a pass and we walk into the funfair. I look around. There's some little kids sitting on the grass, entertained by some teenage magician. I look closely and see that it's Matt. He sees me and comes up to me.

"And some beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady.", he says, pulling out a bunch of flowers from his sleeve. He gives it to me. I give it to a little girl and walk off, dragging Liam with me.

"You can't ignore him forever, you know." Liam says.

"Yes I can." I reply.

"Why's he here anyway? You said he'll be there on your fifteenth..." He says, obviously remembering that it's my birthday.

"#happy birthday too yooou, happy birthday too yooou-

"Don't." I Laugh. Frank comes up to us. He hugs with Liam and smiles at me. "I'm gonna live with them!", He says, excitement in his voice.

Liam looks shell shocked. I walk away, believe me, no good comes out of disturbing a bromance moment. Matt comes up to me. "Elektra, let's put the past behind us. Please?", he looks genuinely sorry.

"Fine." I say.

"Yes! I've got you a present.", He says, putting his hands above my eyes, leading me out of the funfair. He takes his hands away. I see the present and gasp.

**What should the present be?**

**A: A car.**

**B: A pet**

**C**: **You can choose what C should be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to RachaelLeighAnneRichardWisker who helped me when I had writers block. This is set 2 hours after chapter 5**

**Liam's P.O.V**

Guess what Elektra got from her brother? Four tickets to see Coldplay AND an I pad 3! Hard to believe when he dresses like a tramp. Elektra dragged me along to the Coldplay concert too, though I didn't really _like_ Coldplay, I just though their songs were catchy.

We arrived the concert, Matt shot another dirty look at me and got out the bus, shortly before getting out his blackberry and rapidly hitting the buttons. He put the phone to his ear, waited for about a ten seconds and spoke. "Hello, yeeeeaah, it's me again, listen, the I pad, how much do you want it for, I'll give 450 cos' it's in good condition...The boy? Oh he's with me now at this Coldplay concert. Look, Eric, I've got to go now, my sisters comin', bye." Eric? That was the name of the guy who sold me the crappy pirate DVDs. The one who got arrested by my brother, the one who I thought was a flamin' nutter. He was gonna get me back for giving him away! No, he would've got caught anyway by Jack. Matt was talking about the boy who was with him at the Coldplay concert. Me. They knew Jack cared about me, so if they did something to me they knew he would give in, persuade the law to let Eric out, seeing as he was an undercover cop. Elektra's one hell of a brother would kidnap me, take me to Eric's associates, who were going to hurt me because Jack won't be able to do anything. He was lying on a hospital bed, hanging on to life by a thread, because of me. At least I had Frank to help me out. No, Frank hated me, he called me a hypocrite. He was right, after all, I did leave him, so why didn't he have the right to move with Scotland with his foster family? Elektra wouldn't be able to help me out, she'd probably take her brother's side. He was the one that remembered her birthday, not me. The only thing that was on my side was karma, if I evened it out with what I did to Jack, everything would be alright. I got out the bus, waited for others to get off as well and hurled myself in front of the vehicle when it started to move. I expected the worse, but nothing happened. The bus stopped and someone was holding me back. I looked up. It was Matt.

Elektra had her hands clasped over her mouth. A crowd of people gathered round me, some taking videos on their phone. Matt shouted a whole load of abuse at them, most of it was swearing. I pushed him away and tried to get up but fell down and hit my head on the hard concrete. I was knocked out for a few minutes and when I woke up, a couple of paramedics were kneeling over me, one squeezing my hand and smiling at me.

**24 HOURS LATER (ELEKTRA'S P.O.V)**

"Are you OK?" Tracy asked. I slowly got up, taking the mug of tea from her.

"I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking me that?" Elektra came into the room, Tracy went out. Elektra sat down on my bed.

"Why, did, um, you know, why Matt of all people saved me and stuck up for me?" I asked her.

"I dunno, ask him. Have you seen my I pad though? I lost it after the Coldplay concert."

"Oh Matt sold it. Anyway, You're his sister, why can't you ask him?"

"Matt sold the I pad?"

"Yeah for £450. Back to the main subject, I-

"He shows up, says he's sorry, buys me gifts and _sells_ one of them just a couple of later? What the hell is he playing at? I mean-

"Will you just _listen_? You know how I found out he sold the I pad? I heard him talking to this guy called Eric on the phone."

"Sooooo?"

"Eric was the guy that sold me them pirates."

"That could've been anyone. Anyway, you were having a panic attack, your head was messed up."

I tried to explain to Elektra what happened at the concert, she didn't believe me and laughed when I said that Matt was going to kidnap me. _I_ wouldn't have believed me. Why would Matt save me after planning to kidnap me? Was he gonna kidnap me in the first place or was I just being ridiculously over paranoid? There was only one way to find out. I had to ask him himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_CATCH UP:_

_Jack, (Liam's brother) gets a girlfriend. They are expecting a baby. But, thanks to Liam, Jack is in a coma, unable to move or even talk to anyone. Elektra's big brother turns up, gives her an i pad for her birthday then for some unknown reason decides to sell it again. Elektra isnt happy. Liam goes a bit crazy and thinks it will do him good if he gets run over by a bus. Matt, (Elektra's brother) saves him. But afterwards Liam thinks Matt is gonna kidnap him. Liam decides to go see Matt to see if he's being paranoid. Oh, and Frank moves to Scotland with his new foster family. Liam misses him._

**LIAM'S P.O.V**

When I had asked Elektra where Matt lived, she seemed sure of the answer for a second, but then shook her head. "What do you mean you dont know?"

"Well, before prison, he lived with me in care. And then when I think I've forgotten him he turns up ugain out of the blue. He never told me where he lived cos, well, I never asked. But now he dosen't even pick up his phone. Anyway why d'you wanna know? I told you, you're being crazy, he is NOT gonna kidnap you."

"Yeah, but don't you wanna know why he sold your i Pad?"

"I already do, he just wants the money for hamburgers and beer to stuff his fat face with.Wait, when he came he came to see me he came the other way, you know via the bridge to that old burger bar ." Elektra said, remembering.

"How do you know?" I asked. She reminded me that if you ever wanna be somewhere other than the dumping ground you had to catch the bus. And the nearest bustop was in the opposite direction of the bridge. But on that day when he had visited Elektra, when he had gone out the house, out the window , Elektra saw him go down the left side of the road, towards the bridge, instead of the bustop.

**STILL LIAM'S p.o.v**

I looked up at the ancient burger bar. Elektra was doing the same. We both looked at eachother. It had closed down a few years ago but the sign, _**BILL'S BURGERS**_, was still there, a couple of the letters missing. The paint on the wall was peeling and there were several spider webs so it looked more like a horror house. Elektra went to the side of the building where the door was and knocked cautiously, as if it would break at the light tap of her knuckles. No one answered. She knocked again, louder this time but still gentle. The door swung open. A tall, scary looking man with a long beard stood there. He moved head around the corner, where I was standing. I moved towards Elektra, his beady eyes following my every step.

"Whadda ya want?" He said, in a sort of growling manner.

"Is, is um Matt here?" You could feel the fear in Elektra's voice.

"Matt? I ain't heard of no Matt, now get outta here!"

"Doesn't anyone live here apart from you you?", I asked.

"No one but Thomas, who rents a room. Now are you gonna go or do I need to make you?" Just then we could see a fat teenager thumping down the looked familiar so I squinted my eyes to take a proper look at him. It was Matt. When he reached the end of the stairs he finally noticed me and Elektra.

"How did you know where I-

"Thomas, do you know these kids?"

"Thomas?" questioned me and Elektra in unison.

Matt went out the door, with Elektra behind him. I followed too.

"Look, could you brats stop following me?" He snapped when we reached the end of the road to the bridge.

"I don't think so! What the hell is going on? Why did that bloke call you Thomas? Why did you sell her iPad? And why did you-

"You, if you want to find out the answers you're coming with me." He said, pointing at me.

"Why?" Elektra asked

"Not you, you get lost but your boyfriends coming with me."

"Listen mate, I ain't going nowhere until you tell me what's going. And why are you treating your sister like dirt all of a sudden?"

Elektra scowled at Matt. "_Now_ d'you realise why I don't keep in touch with him? Come on Liam let's go, now."

"Look, if it shuts you up then both of you can come. I'm calling a taxi." He reached for his pocket where his phone was and began dialling a number. Elektra looked at me, a confused expression on his face. I shrugged and mouthed that we should go. Then we stood waiting for the taxi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**THE PLACE WHERE THE TAXI LEADS UP TO...**

**Liam's P.O.V**

"Matt for the tenth time, _why_ are we in a hospital?" I asked. Matt never said anything, he just walked on until we reached the stroke ward.

"Right, Liam, basically...um, your dad's here." he said, when we reached the ward.

"What...? What d'you mean?"I asked, terribly confused.

"Eric Silason, that's your Dad. Well that's what he says anyway." He replied, in a matter - of - factly manner. Boy, he reallly didn't have experience of breaking big news to people. Elektra looked towards him, then towards me. She seemed to be just as baffled as I was. "OK, Matt, first of all, what the f***? What exactly have YOU got to do with LIAM'S family? Second of all, you could've at least told him earlier? What's with all the suspense? This ain't EastEnders land! And third, is this a blooming joke? Is all this a joke? Or is it just another one of stupid little scams to get rich. I don't why I made the mistake of giving you another chance." Said Elektra, angrily.

"Because we're family remember? And sometimes... when they make stupid mistakes they get forgiven, right?" replied Matt.

"Wow...you should auditon for some cheesy drama, you'll get the part straight away. Just twenty minutes ago you were telling me to get lost and now you're pouring you're heart out? OK, Matt, out with it. What do you want?" Elektra asked.

"I'm trying to pay off some debts. If you really want to know."

"Debts? You're eighteen! Not thirty two!"

"Well believe it or not I have got some. And I've got to pay off the rent."

"OHHKAAY, can we get back to the reason we're in this place in the first place. My 'dad'? I said. They turned to look at me, finally realising that I was still there. Matt sighed, told me to follow him and kept on walking. We went into a room full of patients and stopped until we reached the one right at the end. I could feel my heart thudding underneath my polo shirt. Could this really be my dad? A sickly stroke patient? Or was Elektra right? Maybe this was a trick. Yes a trick. Then I remembered. Eric! So THIS was the guy Matt was talking to at the coldplay concert. Haha, and I thought he was some guy who sold illegal dvds. Maybe that would've been better. I don't think I was ready to meet a new family member.

"Matt, I really don't want to do this, I'm turning back." I mumbled to him, just as he was about to draw away the curtain to reveal my possible new kin. I felt horribly sick, and the stench of disinfectant really wasn't helping.

"Matt, is that you? Who's... with you?" Asked a strong scottish accent from behind the curtain. Matt pulled the curtain away before I had the chance to run. There, a tall but fragile looking man lay on the bed. He had facial features that matched mine, like my nose, lips and eyes. It was almost like looking into a mirror. So he really was my father. He stared at me intently, then eyed me up and down. I expected him him to burst into tears of joy and hold out his arms at me and say something like, "Och, I can't believe it! My own son! Come here lad! What happened to you all these years?". But he didnt do any of these things. He just looked at Matt and smiled, his eyes shining, like he expected for his long lost son to come to him suddenly.

"Um, so you're my dad? Err.. Hi?" I said, just before running out the hospital as fast as I could to be sick in the behind the carpark and into the gutter.

**so what do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Liam's P.O.V**

'Oh, wow...why?' Eric asked.

'Why, what?' I replied, trying to avoid the situation. I must have come across as stupid. Elektra had somehow found me in the carpark before, trying to heave the imaginary puke out of my mouth.

'Liam, what are you doing?' She asked.

'Being sick.' I replied. She came towards me and sighed.

'No you're not. Look, give him a chance.'

'What,' I scoffed gently. 'Your creepy excuse of a brother, comes up to ME, saying he's found MY dad? Look, can't we just go home?'

'For all we know he could be some stranger Matt picked up off the street, or, well, I don't know. He looks _just _like you.'

'So?'

'We'll get to the bottom of this.'

'Thanks,' I said, smiling. 'Look, I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'For acting insane lately.'

'You haven't been acting - ok, you have, but you're forgiven.' She said, smiling back.

**Elektra's P.O.V (ten minutes later)**

After several attempts to sit up in his bed, Eric finally managed it. Liam was sat in front of him, with me sat beside him. Matt was leaning up against the wall. There was a short, but awkward silence, thankfully ended by Eric.

'Oh, wow...why?' He asked.

'Why, what?' Liam replied.

'Why...you run...away?'

Liam swallowed. I'd never seen him so nervous. In fact, I don't think anyone did. He was always so...cool and laid back. Now he seemed like a small child.

'Toilet.' He said, quickly in response.

Eric stared at him, his mouth slowly turning into a lopsided grin.

'You are prob...ably wondering, why...why-

'Why all this is going on.' Matt interuppted. I looked up at him.

'Yes Matt, why _is _all this going on?' I asked him.

Matt explained. He explained how he knew Eric through work. Eric was Matt's boss. He owned a huge and successful nightclub here, in Newcastle. He also explained that they became friends. Matt's first ever friend!

'Basically, I asked him when he had his first, serious relationship. Then he said there was this one girl, around 16, 15 years ago. He got her pregnant, and well, he left her, you know cos' he was scared. But then she moved away. And he'd never heard of her after that.' Matt said.

Liam's eyes filled up with anger and hurt.

'If you really are my dad,' he said to Eric, 'then it's your fault I'm in care. And who cares if you aren't. I never wanted to know about my paremts anyway.'

'Liam, God, he told me he regrets it. Wait, what was your mum's name?' Matt asked.

'I don't know!' Snapped back Liam. I stared at Eric. He looked guilty now. I tried to work out why Matt would do something huge as finding a kin for someone. He never really did anything like that unless there was something in it for him. Oh, of course. Eric ran a nightclub. He was loaded. He probably agreed to pay him. Typical.

'I'm sorry,' Eric said, looking Liam in the eye, 'Matt told me...he knew a kid...that looks exactly...like me.'

'Look, I'm sorry as well. I didn't mean to set off like that. I think the best thing to do is to get a DNA test.' Liam replied.

'And if its right...come live with me.' Said Eric.

**Back to Liam's P.O.V (three weeks later) **

Things were finally looking up. Jack woke up from his coma. It seemed such a shock after all this time that at first I didn't believe it. He wasn't completely better straightaway but he could talk OK but had to wait some time for his broken leg to heal. Flashback:

_I lay on top of my bed, bored. My phone started ringing. I picked it up._

_'Liam, is that you?' Spoke a woman with an annoyingly high voice. Cynthia._

_'Yeah, who else could it be? What's going on?'_

_'I've got some good news. Jack's woken up!'_

_'What?'_

_'He's woken up! The doctors just rang me and-_

_'What?'_

_'He's woken up, you muppet!'_

_'Don't call me a muppet! So when did it happen? Why didn't they call me? __**I'm**__ his next of kin, not you.'_

_'Liam, you're acting like some little kid. You're fifteen. Of course they'd call me, I'm the adult. Look, I know you're not exactly enthusiastic about me and him being together. And, well, maybe, I've taken up a little bit of space in the flat lately,'_

_I scoffed. A little? I could hardly move around the flat before, what with all the balls of wool and kintting needles, Friends and Sex and the City dvds, old makeup boxes, even older calendars, endless picture frames with kittens or scenery and packets of scented candles. Ok, maybe I was being a bit harsh and childish._

_'But,' she sighed, 'I just want us to get on, you know. And what happened to Jack, I don't know, I keep feeling it's my fault, though he was getting upset over nothing-_

_I felt horribly guilty after she said that. All this mess was my fault. _

_'Look, it's not your fault. Please, and I mean PLEASE don't think that.'_

_'Oh, wow, Liam, that means a lot. Look meet me down the - no, actually I'll meet you at the carehome in ten minutes and we'll share a taxi to the hospital.'_

_'But you don't know where the carehome is.'_

_'I'll look it up. Elm tree house was it?'_

_'I can always give you the address -_

_'Bye!' She cut me off. I got up, feeling a dozen different emotions. Excited, relieved, guilty...what was I going to say to Jack? Hi, bro, sorry 'bout the accident. How are you doing?_

_I shook my head and took a deep breath. I had told Jack earlier about how he ended up in a coma, but I think the nurse told me he could understand what I was saying just to cheer me up. But still._

_In around ten minutes Cynthia picked me up and we went to the hospital. We both walked down the familiar routes to the coma ward. We saw Jack, his eyes open. Cynthia ran towards him whilst I stumbled behind. He managed a weak smile as we sat down beside him. Cynthia chatted along with him, half crying as she went. They made up about thefake boyfriend text thing as well. After around fifteen minutes she went to the toilet, leaving me alone with Jack. My mouth became dry, like when the first time I saw him here. _

_'What's with you?' He asked._

_'What?' I mumbled._

_'Are you not happy to see me?'_

_'Of course I am.' I was telling the truth, but the way I spoke it sounded anything but. _

_'Look, Liam, I love you, I really do. But did you really think making up a fake boyfriend would break me and Cynthie up for long?' My heart started thudding._

_'How did you-_

_'After...after I stormed out the flat after with my fight with Cynthia, I went to the pub. And, I just thought about what just happened. I couldn't just walk out on Cynthia. She was pregnant'_

_'And?'_

_'Remember that prank text you sent me at christmas about some robbery at the flat, when it was just really to get me home for my birthday/christmas party with all my mates? And all those other stupid ones like our mum had came home or the kardashians were in newcastle? Which I never even believed anyway?'_

_'Um...' I guessed what was to come. 'You guessed cos I was the king of fake texts.'_

_Jack sighed._

_' Yes, and I was rushing back home to say sorry to my poor girlfriend. And that's when the car hit me. Liam how could you? You were being stupid and immature. The girl was pregnant! Your jokes have gone TOO far! Look where I am now because of you! Look! Its gonna take weeks for my leg to heal! And you didn't even have the guts to tell me.'_

_'I did! I told you when you were in the flipping coma. I even tried to run myself under a bus because of what I did. Yes, that single text was stupid and immature and nearly cost your life and I swear I will do anything, anything, to make it up to you.'_

End of flashback.

I made up with Jack, and in order to do that I had to apologise to Cynthia and tell her what really happened. She didn't take it too well at first, but decided to put everything behind us, to make a fresh start for when the baby comes. Which is the only thing you can do I guess.

The next day I was in for another shock. The letter for the DNA test with Eric came back. It was positive...


	10. Chapter 10

**Bit of a long auther's note...**

**This chapter slightly mentions Elektra's past, which, as said in the summary, is different to the one shown on TV. The reason for this is because I wrote it in my other story stuck, before the episode of TBR came out, the one where it shows her parents and sister. So basically I didn't know what really happened and decided to make it up. Also, another thing, I seem to be getting more followers on this story now, rather than more reviewers. So if you're reading this story, whether you like it or not, **_**please**_** review! I appreciate it when people tell me what they think of my stories, good or bad, so yeah.**

**Elektra's P.O.V**

I stared at the clock, impaitently. Matt was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago. He was supposed to explain everything. Why that man called him Thomas. Why he sold the iPad.

I was desperate to know.

_Ding, dong._ Finally. I went towards the front door and opened it and there he was, standing there. There was a parcel in his hand, a blue parcel. Was it for me?

'You not gonna say hello? Hi? Bonjour? Look, I can speak italian.' He said, grinning a little. I went out the door, shutting it behind me.

'French.' I said.

'French what?'

'Nothing. Who's that parcel for?' I asked, pointing towards the package in his hand,

'You. It's a new tablet. I didn't have enough for an iPad so I got you a Samsung. Same thing really, just...the other one's american and this one's...chinese? No, no, Japanese. Yeah.'

'So...why did that man call you Thomas?' I asked. Matt bit his bottom lip, the way he always used to do when he was forced to tell the truth. Only this time it wasn't forced. Was it?

'You know...that gang I was in? Well basically-

'Basically? Does this mean its long and complicated?'

'Just hear me out will you? Well I kinda sorta fell out with all of them and had a fight with one of them. And...his dad's my landlord.'

'Erm...'

'Just to be on the safe side, ok? Nothing's gonna probably happen but, you know. I swear if he finds out I had beef with his son he'll kill me. He can't know who I really am, ok? He thinks my names Thomas Fabray when, really it's Matt Fabray. '

'Your name's Matt _Perkins.'_

'No, and you know that. I don't know who my dad is, so I can make up any name I like.'

I sighed. Matt handed me the parcel. I refused. I wasn't taking it until he told me why he sold the first one.

'What?! Seriously, you cry on and on about the iPad and when I get you a new one you say no? You're just a spoilt brat. Daddy's little girl.' He said. I swallowed.

'He- he loved you too, you know. He saw you as his own son.'

'Own son? I was just an extra package. Look, I may have been young at the time but I could tell he didn't like me,' he said sighing. He looked directly into my eyes.

'Look, I'm sorry, he was your dad that died, I shouldn't be so, you know.' He looked down towards the ground now.

'Why did you sell the tablet? Like half an hour after giving it to me?'

'I...I had to. I didn't intend to but...some guy I borrowed money from but forgot about it for a while gave me a text saying if I didn't give it to him there will be trouble and he was _really_ dodgy. Woo, that was long, and fast.'

'You're always chasing the money, aren't you? Now matter what extreme lenths you'd have to go to you'd still do it, cos' it's money. I'm having relationship problems and all, I don't need you to make things worse.' I said, letting out a tad more than I should.

'What, you're thinking of dumping Liam?' He asked, and amused expression across his face.

**Meanwhile...(Liam's P.O.V)**

I walked down the unfamiliar street. It's houses were huge, the type of houses I had always dreamt of living in, with expensive cars neatly parked either in the front garden or on the smooth gray tarmac of the curb.

I met up with Eric at the hospital, the day before he was being discharged, and also the day the DNA results came back. We were both equally shocked and equally unsure of what was going to happen next. But he decided to take responsibility and with his broken speech he told me about the rest of his family. _Family?_ He had a family? Then came the big question. _Will you...live with me, Liam?_

I stopped at house number fifty four, walked up the stone steps and hesitantly decided to ring the door bell. It opened almost immediately by one of Eric's daughters. She was the twelve year old, and the other one was thirteen. My half sisters. She looked disapointed to find me on the doorstep.

'Oh, it's you. Well _come in_.' She said, rudely gesturing me inside the house.

'Lovely to see you too, Ellie? That's your name right?,' I asked, stepping inside. The hallway was certainly grand, and there was a woman hoovering the staircase. 'Is that your mum?'

'First of all, my name's Alice. Ellie's my older sister and no, my mum's normally in the studio. She's a model. That's just Wendy, the cleaner. Didn't _my_ dad tell you?' She asked, emphasising the word 'my'.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever where's _Dad?_' I asked, emphasising the word 'Dad' ten times more. She shot me a subtle dirty look before telling me he was inside the living room.

She didn't really bother to tell me where it specifically was, or rather _which _one it specifically was. I went through at least three rooms before finding the right one.

And there he was, sitting on a chair that looked so ancient it would have been probably been made before the war. He smiled.

'You alright Liam?' He asked.

'Yeah. Alice is a bit...cranky.' I said.

'Don't mind her. She'll get used to it when you...live here.' He said, sounding hopefull.

I swallowed. 'I don't know. I don't think so. Look Eric, no um, Dad? Yeah dad I can't leave him. Not when I've just found out about him just over a year ago. I'm sorry.'

'Well...you know where to find...me if you change your mind. Will you come here next week? The rellies are coming from edin-edin -'

'Edinburgh? Um yeah I'll come. I...look forward to it.'

'And maybe, bring your brother too.' He said. I wasn't so sure. Jack didn't seem paticularly happy with the fact I found a parent and ever since the DNA test came back he started giving me the cold shoulder. I know this may sound stupid but the one reason I was afraid of living with Eric was the fact that Jack, my only sibling, well only one I liked anyway, would drift away. Like Frank. And now Elektra. Sort of.

So after we chatted about Scotland and whatnot I decided to catch the bus home when I got a text from Elektra saying we needed to talk.

**Back at the DG (still Liam's P.O.V)**

I knocked on the door. 'Come in.'. Elektra said.

Her legs were sprawled on top of her bed. I jumped on top of it.

'Budge. Sooo, whaddaya wanna talk about? You're not thinking about having babies, do you?' I joked. Elektra budged up towards the end of the bed and so did I. My heart started thudding ever so slightly; this was the closest we had ever been. Without thinking I clasped my hand around hers. She gently pulled it away.

'Liam, I've been thinking,' she said quietly, looking into my eyes with her olive green pupils, 'With all the chaos that's been turning up on our doorsteps lately, especially you, I know this sounds cheesy but, I dunno, I feel like a brick wall's been building up between us. Urgh, wow that _does_ sound cheesy.'

'That's such a relief.' I said.

'Why?'

'Cos I feel the same way too.'


End file.
